


Streaming

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Facebook, Harry Potter Loves Tom Riddle, M/M, Streaming, Technology, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Tom entra a su Facebook después de mucho tiempo y, lo que menos se imaginó, era haberse enamorado de un streamer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Streaming

Por primera vez en varios meses Tom se había tomado un descanso de la empresa. Se sentía extraño, primero pensó que haría todo lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, esas pequeñas cosas que se acumulan en una lista porque no has tenido el tiempo suficiente para comenzarla, pero, ahora que ya terminó todo, no sabía qué hacer.

Bufó de aburrimiento mientras se dirigía a su sillón y abría Facebook desde su celular. Tom odiaba Facebook, sólo encontraba videos e imágenes que te hacían perder el tiempo... bueno, si era sincero, Tom odiaba cualquier red social que no fuera Telegram, donde se comunicaba con cualquier socio de negocios o hasta con sus trabajadores.

Fue primero a la sección de los pocos grupos a los que pertenecía, un grupo de sus antiguos compañeros de la universidad (los mortífagos, como se autonombraron), un grupo rotario al que pertenecía (debía hacer algo bueno con su dinero para que el gobierno no le jodiera tanto) y a un nuevo grupo de juegos.

Frunció su entrecejo, ¿qué hacía en ese grupo si él no había entrado por su propia mano?

Oh... No estaba dentro del grupo, había recibido una invitación por parte de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez había sido un error de dedo, así que no se molestó.

El grupo era abierto y ahí se podían compartir videos en vivo... ¿Cómo les decían? Ah, sí, streaming.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos. Definitivamente Tom no sabía nada de videojuegos y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ver a otras personas perder el tiempo mientras jugaban. Era absurdo todo eso.

Estaba a unos segundos de rechazar la invitación para seguir su revisión en Instagram cuando apareció una nueva publicación. Otro stream, por lo visto... pero éste lo había compartido Draco Malfoy.

Curioso, picó hacia el video en vivo y miró un momento, después de todo, Tom no tenía nada que hacer y la curiosidad de saber qué había visto el hermano menor de Lucius (quien era su amigo desde la secundaria) le daban las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar tanta estupidez.

Lo primero que vio en el video fue a un joven de ojos verdes sonriendo con alegría mientras jugaba y cantaba. No cantaba tan mal, pero eso no era lo sorprendente. El juego, que se presentaba en la mayor parte de su pantalla, parecía ser lo suficientemente difícil como para que a alguien se le complicara cantar al mismo tiempo que jugaba.

Prestó más atención, el joven era muy simpático y saludaba a todos, ¿cómo podía cantar, jugar y estar atento al chat?

Levantó una ceja curioso, definitivamente le interesaba ese streamer. Con tranquilidad le dio al botón de _seguir_ y continúo viendo al joven.

Una notificación saltó en la pantalla, el dinosaurio de Google salía como imagen arriba de un " _¡Gracias por seguirme, Tom_ _Riddle_ _!_ " y, segundos después, la risa del joven se escuchó.

—¡Muchas gracias, Tom, espero que el directo te esté gustando! —dijo el ojiverde mientras sus ojos destellaban en alegría— En serio, chicos, cada vez somos más y yo no podría estar más agradecido con ustedes por esto... ¡Oh, gracias por las 50 estrellas, Fred!

Tras eso, el adulto sólo pudo quedarse viendo al joven desde su pantalla. Sí, Tom Riddle odiaba a Facebook y su contenido nada enriquecedor... pero no podía negar que había algunas personas interesantes.

* * *

Había seguido la página de Harry, el joven al cual había decidido ver aquel día libre. Desde ese momento Tom se había encontrado fascinándose con todo lo que el ojiverde podía hacer, Harry era demasiado capaz y, por lo que había logrado aprender en su tiempo viéndolo, tenía una carrera a su corta edad de veintidos años.

La misma edad en la que Tom había conseguido graduarse de su carrera en ciencias políticas, pero Harry no había estudiado eso. El dueño de la página (de nombre Pottermore, por cierto) había estudiado ingeniería bioquímica en una de las mejores universidades de todo el Reino Unido y salido con el mejor puntaje de todos los egresados.

Bien, eso no lo había aprendido viendo sus streams, puede que Tom haya indagado un poco sobre la vida del joven.

Y sí, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos, pero su interior picaba con alguna clase de emoción. Quería tener la atención de Harry aún cuando tenía tantos comentarios.

Tomando aire, le pico al botón de _enviar_.

Unas varitas cruzadas salieron como la típica imagen en miniatura para las notificaciones de estrellas.

—¡Gracias por las 100 estrellas, Tom! —agradeció el joven mientras hacía un difícil movimiento en el control— _Te doy 2000 estrellas si me dices cuánto es dos menos dos entre dos por tres más tres_ —Harry soltó una carcajada después de leer su comentario— Bien, veamos. —un suave movimiento de su control y Harry logró matar a tres jugadores en un segundo— Eso está super fácil —Tom sonrió y, después de que Harry diera dos disparos rápidos y difíciles, contestó—: La respuesta es dos.

Después de eso el chat se encendió, argumentando cuál sería la verdadera respuesta. Tom no sabía ni cómo una persona había logrado conseguir que el resultado diera 8.

—Por dios, chicos, ¿cómo pueden multiplicar primero? —se río el joven mientras mataba a la última persona en el área— Primero son la potencias, luego divisiones o multiplicaciones, al final las sumas y restas —informó dejando el control al lado para mirar la pantalla con tranquilidad—. En caso de que haya división y multiplicaciones en una misma ecuación, éstas se resuelven como hayan salido, primero salió la división, entonces hacemos primero la división.

Tom sonrió, entonces sí había sido demasiado fácil, pero, si debía defenderse, sinceramente el empresario quería regalarle sus primeras estrellas con algo de entretenimiento.

Mandó sus estrellas y esperó.

—Tom, te voy a prohibir volver a hacer ese tipo de preguntas —bromeó Harry antes de separarse del escritorio y comenzar a dar vueltas en su silla levantando sus manos animado—, ¡pero gracias! ¡Gracias a eso completamos para el nuevo micrófono!

* * *

" _!_ _followage_ "

Harry miró su comentario y sonrió al ver que, justamente ese día, Tom cumplía un año siguiendo la página.

—¡Mil gracias por seguir estando aquí, querido Tom! —canturreó Harry alegre, esta vez estaba jugando un juego sobre tocar una canción, usualmente se jugaba con una guitarra tipo control, pero el ojiverde tenía dos guitarras y presionaba los botones casi de forma perezosa— ¡Ahora soy yo quien tiene un reto para ti!

Eso llamó la atención de Tom y dejó cualquier cosa que debía hacer para su trabajo y prestó atención.

" _Veamos qué tienes_ "

Harry sonrió de forma gatuna al leer su comentario acompañado de otras 100 estrellas.

—Hablé con los moderadores y les pareció una genial idea tener a alguien nuevo en el equipo —contó haciendo un solo dentro del juego, todo tan perfectamente coordinado con las dos guitarras en sus manos que Tom sólo pudo sonreír lleno de orgullo—. Juega conmigo y, si duras más de cinco minutos, te convierto en moderador... ¿qué te parece, querido?

Oh, sí. Tom había dejado de ser _Tom_ a ser " _querido Tom_ " o, en su defecto, simplemente " _querido_ " desde hace más de seis meses y, por alguna razón, le gustaba. Había encontrado la manera de trabajar y estar atento al stream de Harry sin ningún problema, así que había seguido cualquier historia, publicación, video e imagen sin preocuparse.

Todo ese esfuerzo pareció florecer después de que Harry comenzara a decirle de esa forma a él. A él y a nadie más.

" _Realmente no soy de los que juegan, sólo entró a verte_ "

—Aww, que lindo —murmuró Harry después de terminar la canción y sonreír a la cámara. Tom sentía como si esa sonrisa fuera sólo para él—. Entonces sé cuál será una app perfecta para ti.

Después de eso comenzó a explicar de una aplicación con varios juegos entretenidos en ésta, desde los típicos juegos de cartas hasta juego clásicos como tetris y demás.

Antes de que Harry le dijera algo al respecto, Tom ya se encontraba descargando esa aplicación sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Entonces, tú me pasas tu ID y jugamos unas partidas —terminó sonriendo—. Cada uno elige tres juegos diferentes, si tú me ganas, obtienes tu lugar de mod.

* * *

No hay necesidad de decir que Tom entró al grupo de moderadores después de eso. Al principio, Harry había querido ser sutil con él, pero cuando vio que era bueno (porque Tom era bueno en todo lo que tocaba) la guerra verdadera comenzó.

Tom por poco pierde en un juego de cartas que Harry eligió. Era más difícil de forma digital, pero las mismas bases probabilísticas estaban, así que decidió usarlas... como Harry también decidió hacerlo. Fue suerte lo que le hizo ganar, no había más que decir. Estaba casi seguro que iba a perder cuando una flor imperial le salió y terminó el juego.

Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan brillante como la que Harry había soltado... eso y los abucheos y berrinches que soltó tras perder. Tom tuvo que darle 500 estrellas para alegrarlos un poco.

Ahora, Tom no podía estar más que orgulloso al ver su insignia cada vez que mandaba un comentario... o, mejor, eliminar cualquier comentario de algún seguidor malintencionado y, por "malintencionado", se refería a cualquiera que quisiera coquetearle con palabras un poco elevadas de tono.

Ningún mod o Harry le reprocharon eso, al contrario, parecían satisfechos de su trabajo.

Lo mejor de todo era poder tener el perfil oficial de Harry agregado como su amigo en Facebook, todo eso gracias al chat que tenían los moderadores al que fue agregado.

Que Harry y él hayan intercambiado mensajes por privado y ahora tengan una buena relación no era nada que le sorprendiera a Hermione, Ron, Draco (quien no le había dicho nada al respecto), Neville y Luna; los cinco amigos del azabache que, por cierto, también eran sus compañeros moderadores.

" _Iniciaré stream_ " fue el mensaje que le llegó después de una larga conversación sobre cosas triviales entre Harry y Tom.

_Entraré a verlo._

_Me sentiría triste de no ser así._

Entonces la notificación sobre la nueva transmisión de Harry le llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Tom entró rápido al directo y mandó las primeras 100 estrellas de la tarde.

* * *

  
" _¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Harry tenía novio?_ " fue la pregunta que llamó la atención de muchos, más la de Tom, quien frunció el ceño.

—Porque no tengo novio, Elizabeth —contestó Harry soltando una pequeña risa—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

" _¿Tom_ _Riddle_ _no es tu novio?_ "

Sonrojo. Eso fue lo único que sus ojos enfocaron cuando miró a Harry leer ese comentario.

—Bueno, él ciertamente no es mi novio —balbuceó un poco, logrando que su sonrojo se expandiera más hacia sus orejas. Tom no pudo saber qué era más lindo que eso—, pero... No, sí... digo, sí a mi no, pero es que... _AAAH_.

Después de eso, la cámara se apagó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tom vio a Harry errar un disparo.

" _¿Eso quiere decir que estás disponible?_ " volvió a comentar Elizabeth.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tom seleccionó la opción de responder y escribió:

" _No._ "

Después de eso, el chat estalló.

* * *

  
_Entonces Canuto se arrojó sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer el pastel._

_Fue una locura, tuvimos que alejarlo porque luego vomita todo... mi mamá terminó yendo a comprar un pastel un poco más pequeño._

_Tu cumpleaños sí que fue divertido, me alegro que haya sido así._

_Pudo haber sido mejor si tú hubieras estado conmigo.  
_

El corazón de Tom se detuvo por unos instantes ante eso, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no impidió que la respuesta tardara en escribirse.

_Tú di dónde y ahí me tendrás._

_¿_ _Cómo crees? No podría pedirte algo así, sé qué estás ocupado con tu empresa._

_No tan ocupado como para prohibirme verte._

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero, cuando lo hizo, Tom casi grita por la victoria.

_Dijiste que vivías en Liverpool, ¿no?_

_Podría ir algún día..._

_Realmente regresaré a Inglaterra, la salud de mi madre empeoró y la llevaré al Hospital Saint Thomas... Ya sabes, es de los mejores._

_Oh, Tom, lo lamento, espero que tu madre mejore._

_No lo_ _lamentes_ _, es algo normal en su edad, sólo quiero que la pasé cómoda en caso de que no mejore._

_Entonces esperemos a que llegues y tu madre esté mejor para vernos, ¿te parece?_

No, no le parecía. Pero no podía decir lo contrario sin verse mal o apático, su relación con su madre no es muy buena que digamos, pero aún tenía las responsabilidades como hijo y, sobre todo, el agradecimiento de todo lo que hizo por él.

Suspiró.

_Me parece perfecto_

_Cambiando de tema, ¿te parece si hacemos videollamada? Me estoy aburriendo un poco._

Tom sonrió, claro que podían.

* * *

Ya llevaba algunas semanas en Inglaterra, ya había acomodado todo en su nuevo hogar y también en su nueva oficina, servía que tuviera una sede también ahí, sino... bueno, las cosas se hubieran complicado.

Miró la dirección en su celular y bufó. Después de que su grupo de la universidad se enterara de que iba a regresar, todos decidieron hacer un encuentro para recordar los viejos momentos. Eso no estaba mal, pero... ¿por qué tenía que recoger a Lucius en su hogar? El maldito rubios se había aprovechado de que viven a unos cuantos minutos de distancia y lo hizo ir hacia ahí para que fueran.

Joder, ya no estaban en secundaria para que hicieran todo junto... ¡Ni en secundaria hacían eso!

Volvió a marcar al número de su rubio amigo por enésima vez y, como las anteriores, no respondió. Malditos Malfoy y su afán de darse a esperar.

Se bajó de su auto y caminó hacia la enorme casa ( _¿o debería decir "mansión"?_ ), tocó el timbre para que le abrieran, pero, en vez de que la puertas se abrieran, una voz se escuchó en el intercomunicador.

—¿Quién es? —la pregunta estaba bien, pero conocía a esa voz y no iba a guardar su mal humor.

—Draco, soy Tom. Ahora ábreme antes de que decida entrar a la fuerza y arrastrar del cabello a tu hermano —siseó/ordenó cruzando sus brazos.

Cuando ya se estaba impacientando, un golpe se escuchó y la puerta se comenzó a abrir sola. _Malditos Malfoy,_ se repitió mentalmente

Recorrió el jardín sin problemas y, justo cuando ya estaba en frente de la puerta de la casa, ésta se abrió para dejar ver a un Draco Malfoy completamente sonriente, cosa demasiado rara considerando que él y el hermano de Lucius no eran amigos ni tenían una interacción grande más allá de despotricar juntos sobre lo vanidoso y bueno para nada que era Lucius.

—¡Riddle, un placer verte! —murmuró sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que... Maldita sea.

—No participaré en tus sucios juegos, sólo trae a tu hermano antes de que yo vaya por él —siseó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y le dio acceso a su casa.

—Yo no estoy planeando nada —dijo caminando con tranquilidad después de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de él, pero su voz inocente no iba a lograr engañarlo—. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas dónde está la sala, puedes esperar ahí, yo voy por mi hermano.

Se fue sin esperar respuesta, dejando bufando a Tom mientras caminaba al lugar antes dicho, estaba a punto de cruzar por el arco que la separaba del pasillo principal cuando notó algo (mejor dicho _alguien_ ) en uno de los sillones con una lap en sus piernas.

—Que bueno que regresas, necesito que revises estás ediciones y me digas qué tal —murmuró el azabache sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla—, también pensé en quitar el dinosaurio para poner una lechuza blanca, ya sabes, como Hedw...

El silencio fue abrupto cuando Harry levantó su mirada y la clavó hacia la persona parada en la entrada de la sala. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Tom sólo pudo contener un suspiro, jurando que el joven se veía mil veces mejor en persona que detrás de cámaras.

—¿Harry?

—¿Tom? —devolvió la pregunta mientras dejaba cuidadosamente la lap en la mesita frente a él— Oh... ¡Oh por Dios! —chilló levantándose de un salto.

No pudo apreciar todos los movimientos del joven cuando éste ya se encontraba lanzándose a su pecho. Afortunadamente logró alcanzarlo a tiempo de que se dieran un fuerte golpe, suavizando así el abrazo que se estaban dando en esos momentos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró Tom sin salir de su asombro, causando que el revoltijo de cabellos le hiciera cosquillas en su barbilla cuando Harry rió.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no tenías una junta con tus antiguos compañeros? —contestó Harry, separándose sólo un poco para mirar los ojos azules del mayor.

—Vine a recoger a Lucius para irnos...

Tras decir eso, Harry soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que quiera salir después de lo que Draco y yo le hicimos a su acondicionador —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó, pero Harry no tuvo que contestar cuando Lucius Malfoy se asomó a la sala con una cara completamente seria.

—No iré a ningún lado —sentenció el antiguo rubio, haciendo reír a carcajadas al joven streamer.

Tom no tardó en acompañar a Harry, no podía dejar pasar lo hilarante de la situación, no cuando ésta era ver a Lucius con un cabello azul cielo.

—Oh, vamos, está a la moda —murmuró el azabache ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del primogénito del matrimonio Malfoy.

Lucius dio una media vuelta dramática y volvió a su habitación sin dirigirles ni una palabra más, tratando de parecer lo más digno posible. Cuando dejaron de reír, Tom y Harry se miraron el uno al otro.

Si Harry estaba atrapado en los ojos azules, Tom... bueno, Tom estaba más que hipnotizado.

* * *

" _Pottermore_ _está transmitiendo en vivo_ "

Tom ya lo sabía, claramente, Harry le había comentado que iba a iniciar streaming antes de encerrarse en su nueva habitación, pero eso no le impidió a su sistema emocionarse por poder ver a su chico en el ambiente que mejor le iba.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Harry después de unos segundos donde la intro del stream le daba tiempo a sus seguidores para entrar al directo— Como pueden ver, hoy es un día especial porque nos acabamos de mudar —informó levantando sus manos mientras se hacía para atrás con su silla, dando un poco más de visión hacia su habitación, la cual sólo mostraba la pared que Tom y Harry habían arreglado juntos días atrás—. Ya les había comentado que íbamos a tener unos pequeños cambios, pero nunca les dije cuáles.

Tom no aguantó y, sonriendo, mandó sus primeras estrellas.

_" Bonitos adornos en tu pared "_

—¿Verdad que sí? —contestó Harry sonriendo de una forma alegre y, al mismo tiempo, juguetona— Mi novio me ayudó a decorar, ¿qué les parece?

El chat se encendió. Tom y Harry llevaban saliendo desde hace poco tiempo (¿dieciocho meses era poco?) y, en todo ese proceso, nunca se lo habían dicho al chat. No hasta que decidieron mudarse juntos... o que Harry se mudara a la gran casa de Tom, que era casi lo mismo.

Ya hacía dos años que Tom había regresado a Inglaterra, los cuatro meses desde que llegó hasta iniciar su relación con Harry sólo fueron invertidos en estar con el menor, esto sólo hizo que los dos se acercaran más, saliendo en todo momento que pudieran y acompañándose en momentos especiales. El ojiverde hasta acompañaba a Tom cuando iba a visitar a su madre, aunque a veces Harry iba solo, a Merope parecía encantarle la idea de que su hijo conociera a alguien tan amable y alegre como lo era el nuevo novio de su niño.

Ahora, con un chat completamente activo, Harry comenzó a jugar ignorando las preguntas y soltando accidentalmente sus ganas de tomar un té verde frío.

Que Tom se encontrara haciendo uno en la cocina era mera coincidencia. Al final, todo esto no hubiera pasado sin las pequeñas coincidencias que los habían unido.

El ojiazul nunca se iba a arrepentir de haber abierto Facebook.


End file.
